


Is That A Flashlight?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:12:23
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean's version of pillow talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Is That A Flashlight?  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warnings: Very bored author, written in 5 minutes. All dialogue  
Summary: Sam and Dean's version of pillow talk.  
  
  
  
“Hey Sammy.”  
  
“…”  
  
“ _Sam!_ “  
  
“Ugh…”  
  
“Sam? Are you awake?”  
  
“If I answer, will you shut up?”  
  
“Probably not. So- so what are you thinking about?”  
  
“Seriously Dean? It’s fuckin’ 3 am, and you wanna know what I’m thinking about?”  
  
“Ooh, someone’s got his 'coordinated with his jeans' boxers in a twist.”  
  
“You wanna know what I’m thinking about?”  
  
“Well, as long as this doesn’t turn into a chick flick, yeah.”  
  
“I’m thinking about a vision I just had.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. You, being smothered by a pillow that looks oddly like this one right here.”  
  
“Not funny Sam.”  
  
“Oh, just a little.”  
  
“You better not be serious Sam.”  
  
“Not a jury would convict me. And besides, you’re already dead, it wouldn’t be that hard to get rid of you.”  
  
“Oh, bring _that_ up, why don’t ya?”  
  
“I’m sure there’s a ditch around here somewhere Dean. And I’m going back to sleep now. So if you decide you want to be in that ditch, wake me up again.”  
  
“I could totally take you, you know?”  
  
“Totally?”  
  
“Totally.”  
  
“How very Breakfast Club of you.”  
  
“You were what, 2 when that movie came out?”  
  
“I’m surprised you can remember that far back old man.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Dean, why the hell did you wake me up?”  
  
“Payback.”  
  
“Payback? For what?”  
  
“My ass hurts like a bitch.”  
  
“Well that’s your fault. You used teeth.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Hey Sammy?”  
  
“Ugh. Yes, brother dear?”  
  
“Is that a flashlight, or are you just happy to see me?”


End file.
